Loonatics al pasado
by Dreadmon
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando un enemigo de los Loonatics se escapa al pasado con intenciones de alterar la historia?, nuestros héroes deben ir tras el para salvar el futuro de su mundo


**Loonatics al pasado**

**Acto 1:**

**Fecha: 16 de Agosto de 2796**

Es de noche, en el cuartel general de los Loonatics, el equipo camina por el basamento en busca de algo, Tech los esta guiando

Rev: Odio-cuando-se-nos-escapa-el-enemigo

Pato: No puedo creer que Mister Mide lograra crear una verdadera maquina del tiempo

Tech: Por eso no hay tiempo que perder, podría rescribir la historia

Ace: Pero no sabemos a donde fue

Tech: Se a donde fue Melody y tengo el medio para ir tras ella

Slam: blam, ir, ¿enserio?

Tech se detiene frente a un aparato que esta tapado con una sabana, retira una sabana revelando una maquina, es un gran aro redondo de metal, parece antigua, los demás no entienden, pero Rev si capta la idea.

Rev: No-no-me-digas-que-lograste-hacer-funcionar-el-portal-del-tiempo

Tech: Si gracias al Prof Chornicle, logre terminarla.

Lexi: Un momento quieres decir que….

Tech: La seguiremos en el tiempo

Ace: Es una locura

Pato: Entonces seria famoso

Ace: Pato

Tech (viendo la computadora): Reportes inconclusos cuentan que el año de 1995 hubo un ataque contra lo que fue Ciudad Acme mi investigación confirma que se trataba de Misterd Mide

Pato: ¡1995! Para que ir tan atrás

Tech: Supongo que algún desperfecto su maquina, debemos ir al pasado y detenerlos a como de lugar

**Fecha: 21 de Octubre de 1995**

Búster Bunny corre a toda velocidad para llegar a la escuela se le ha hecho tarde

Búster: Genial, si vuelvo a llegar tarde tendré problemas

Justo cuando va a llegar a la escuela ocurre algo, un ruido que viene del cielo, Búster mira hacia arriba le parece ver unas figuras que caen de cielo pero van acompañadas de una luz muy brillante el conejito no tiene tiempo para huir solo para cerrar los ojos, la luz impacta unos segundos después todo se disipa

Voz: Oye estas bien

Búster abre los ojos ve a tres jóvenes de unos 20 años, el primero es un conejo gris, la segunda es una coneja amarillo pálido y el tercero es un pato negro a búster le sorprende un poco esos jóvenes.

Conejo: ¿Estas bien?

Búster: Si, ¿que fue esa luz?

Coneja: ¿Cuál luz?, no vimos ninguna luz

Búster esta un poco desconcertado pero en ese momento suena la campana de la universidad

Búster (pánico): AY NO (corre hacia la escuela)

Pato (Viendo la forma de correr de Búster): Si que corre para ser pequeño

Búster entra en la Looniversidad y corre hacia su salón

Búster (abriendo la puerta de golpe): YA LLGUE

Babs, Plucky y Hamtom le aplauden

Plucky: Felicidades Búster

Babs: El maestro Bugs aun no ha llegado

Búster: ¿Qué alivio?

Bugs Bunny (detrás de Búster): Te salvaste por un pelo de rana

Las clases trascurren con normalidad a lo largo de la mañana, luego a la hora del almuerzo búster come con sus compañeros en la cafetería cuando se oye una explosión que viene del laboratorio de la escuela y se ve al pequeño coyote calamidad volando por el cielo en una bola de humo

Babs (sin sorprenderse): Beeper debió volver a arruinar uno experimento de calamidad

Plucky: Me sorprende que le sigan cobrando a los padres de Calamidad los daños causados al laboratorio cuando saben que es Beeper el que los provoca

Hamtom: ¿A dónde ira a parar ahora?

Búster: Por la velocidad y dirección….Al Parque Acme

Es verdad Calamidad se dirige a toda velocidad al parque Acme y cuando cae contra el piso, el golpe lo deja algo confuso cuando…

Voz: ¿De donde saliste?

Calamidad se da cuenta de que cayo encima de un coyote de piel café, se sorprende por que este coyote se parece al Will E. Coyote, aunque podría pasar por su hijo, Calamidad se levanta rápido

Calamidad (mostrando un letrero): Disculpe (sale corriendo)

Tech (levantándose): Niños (mira a ambos lados y al ver que no hay nadie saca su comunicador) Ace contesta

Ace (voz): Alguna novedad Tech

Tech: Nada todo esta muy tranquilo en el Parque Acme, ¿Dónde esta los demás?

Ace: Estoy en la Looniversidad Acme, los demás están vigilando en diferentes partes de la ciudad, no lo se, estas seguro que es la fecha correcta

Tech: Claro que si

Ace (suena una alarma de su comunicador): Espera Tech tengo un correo de voz

Tech: También me llega uno

Ace activa el correo de voz y se oye la voz de Rev pero también se oyen unas explosiones

Rev: Hey-chicos-tengo-un-robot-de-Misterd-Mide-atacando-el-lado-de-la-ciudad (se oye una fuerte explosión) necesito-un-poco-de-ayuda

Ace: Vamos p---

Antes de terminar la frase se oye otra explosión un robot esta atacando la Looniversidad

**Acto 2: **

Un robot gigante hecho de partes de aparatos (electrodomésticos, autos y quien sabe mas) esta atacando la estructura del edificio, los estudiantes corren por todas partes tratando de ponerse a salvo, del robot salen cables que toman los aparatos que se unen al mismo haciéndose mas grande y fuerte, mientras Búster y sus amigos están ayudando a Bugs Bunny con la evacuación

Bugs: VAMOS, VAMOS, DEPRISA

Búster: Deprisa por aquí

Babs: Todo va a estar bien

De pronto el robot al ver a Bugs y a los chicos que lleva trata de atacarlos pero antes de poder hacerlo Ace aparece (ya con traje de batalla) y corta el brazo del robot con su espada

Ace: No se queden ahí váyanse

Bugs, Búster y Babs salen corriendo, Ace vuelve a enfrentarse al robot y esta vez lo corta por la mitad

Ace: Derribarlo esta fácil (al ver que el robot se esta rearmando y volviendo a levantar) el problemas es que se vuelve a levantar

El robot carga de nuevo contra Ace, pero el conejo contraataca usando su visión láser provocando que se incendie, eso le da tiempo a Ace para comunicarse con sus compañeros

Ace: Chicos como van contra los robots

Lexi (voz): No importa cuantas veces los destruyamos, se vuelven a armar

Pato (voz): Esto es desesperante

Slam (voz): Blam, rumm, ¿Qué hacemos?

Tech (voz): Chicos me parece que ya se lo que controla a estas maquinas

Ace: Que descubriste

Tech se encuentra en el techo de un edificio de la ciudad, esta tecleando en su computadora portátil (la pantalla muestra un escaneo por toda la ciudad)

Tech: Estos robots están siendo controlados por ondas electromagnéticas, estoy tratando de descubrir el origen

Rev cae junto a Tech pero se levanta y vuelve al ataque

Rev: Mas-te-vale-que-te-apures

Tech: Ya casi…Bingo

Mientras en un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad Mister Mide se encuentra trabajando en una gran computadora esta muy feliz por que sus maquinas están destruyendo la ciudad

Misterd Mide: Ja, que importa que los Loonatics me hallan seguido al pasado, no pueden vencer a mis super robots, checando unos archivos, una vez que conquiste esta tonta ciudad la reformare como mi imperio para cambiar la historia de toda Acme-Tropolis

De pronto la puerta atrás del edificio explota Misterd Mide se da la vuelta solo para encontrarse con los Loonatics.

Mister Mide (activando sus maquinas): ATAQUEN

Ace: Mostrémosles como pelear

**Acto 3**

Todos a excepción de Rev y Tech se lanzan contra los robots

Rev: Eso-no-va-a-funcionar-y-para-colmo-los-robots-que-estaban-en-ciudad-Acme-nos-venian-siguiendo

Tech: Espera esa computadora debe ser la fuente de poder se esa maquina, si la destruimos, venceremos a sus maquinas

Rev: Pero-como-no-Mister-Mide-no-dejara-que-nos-acerquemos

Tech: Distraela

Rev se echa a correr para llamar la atención de Misterd Mide quien anda disparando a diestra y siniestra

Rev: Eh-que-mala-puntería-no-me-darías-ni-aunque-estuviera-quieto

Misterd Mide: Ahh si

Los Loonatics dan lo mejor de si en la lucha contra las maquinas y Rev mucho empeño para distraer a Mister Mide y funciona ya que Tech consigue acercarse a la computadora

Tech (viendo la pantalla): Demonios una clave (al ver que sus compañeros van perdiendo) Piensa, piensa, piensa

Al ver unos cables de alto voltaje se le ocurre una descabellada idea, toma los cables y los rompe liberando la electricidad y sujetándolos con fuerza lo pone en la computadora provocando que se sobrecaliente (de paso el pobre coyote es electrocutado) la maquina explota y los robots se apagan al perder su energía Misterd Mide al darse cuenta de que su plan fallo activa su portal del tiempo para regresar a su época

Misterd Mide: Me la pagaran Loonatics (salta y el portal se cierra)

Lexi: Hay que ir tras ella

Ace: No te preocupes, Zodavia la esta esperando al otro lado de su portal

Lexi: ¿En serio?

Ace: Si, antes de venir para acá el doc, rastreo la señal de la maquina de tiempo de Misterd Mide y le avise a Zodavia para que la atrapara en caso de se escapara su portal

Pato (buscando a Tech): Tech ¿Dónde estas?

Tech: uuuyyy

Pato (encuentra al coyote hecho polvo): ¿Tech?

Esa tarde todo vuelve a la calma en ciudad Acme, nadie entiende lo ocurrido hoy, Búster y sus amigos caminan a casa comentando lo ocurrido

Búster: No puedo creer lo ocurrido hoy, estaré feliz cuando llegue a casa

Babs: Yo también, estoy preocupada por mis padres y hermanos

Plucky: Vean el lado positivo la escuela estará cerrada unos días por reparaciones

Búster: Bueno eso si me alegra en parte

Junto a ello pasa un grupo 6 de jóvenes (uno siendo cargado sobre los hombros de otro) y Búster se detiene y sus amigos lo imitan

Babs: ¿Qué sucede?

Búster: Son los chicos, con los que me encontré en la mañana

Plucky: Y que te extraña.

Búster: Bueno no lo había notado pero…

Babs (molesta): Pero que

Buster: Mírenlos, se parecen mucho a Bugs, Lucas, Lola y los demás

Babs: uh, es verdad

Buster y sus amigos miran a esos chicos alejarse, ninguno de los pequeños toons nota que los jóvenes loonatics están algo preocupados, Rev lleva sobre los hombros a un Tech inconsciente pero eso no es lo que les preocupa si no que…

Zodavia (a través del comunicador de Ace): No pueden regresar

Ace: No el control del aparato del tiempo del Doc se descompuso con la descarga eléctrica

Zodavia: Y yo destruí la maquina del tiempo de Mister Mide cuando lo capture

Rev: No-se-preocupen-amigos-podemos-construir-otro-dentro-de-poco-regresaremos-a-nuestra-epoca

Ace: Mientras estemos en el pasado confiamos en ti para proteger Acme-Tropolis Zodavia

Zodavia: Lo haré, ustedes cuídense y no cambien la historia Zodavia fuera

Lexi: Ya que estaremos aquí un rato, ¿Qué hacemos primero?

Slam: Blam,rar, dlle

Pato: Slam, todo el tiempo tienes hambre

Ace: Que tal si buscamos donde pasar la noche

**FIN (Por ahora)**


End file.
